Shippuuden madness
by RappinUzumaki
Summary: its mostly naruhina with some sasusaku tenneji and shikainoand its based on the new naruto series shippuuden


_**SHIPPUUDEN MADNESS!**_

_**CHAPTER 1: Sasuke's revenge and Itachi's death!**_

J.U.ME!JUSTICE UZUMAKI!

The whole village gasps as they see the 15 year old ninja return to the village from his 2 years of training. The young ninja walks into the village with a big smile on his face. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. As all of you naruto fans already know. So instead of typing it all im just going to skip straight to the story!

**Sasuke: cant u just type it i wanna know wat happened.**

**J.U:no u emo punk. maybe if u stayed in the village u would know what happened.**

**Sasuke:b-b-but...**

**Itachi: shut up foolish little brother. i wanna hear the new story.**

**Sasuke:...**

**J.U: so emo... anyway this is mostly Naruhina with some sasusaku shikaino and nejiten so enjoy!**

**Naruto: and leave reviews or mess with the kyuubi! Believe it!**

Everyone sits around the campfire in the woods.(naruto sasuke sakura neji rocklee tenten shikamaru ino choiji hinata shino kiba itachi kisame deidara sasori sai and tobi.)

**Sasuke: wait when did i come bk?!**

**J.U: When orochimaru tried to rape u.**

**Rock lee: HAHA! U ALMOST GOT RAPED BY A GAY GUY!**

**Sasuke:chidori...**

**J.U: lee...u better run... like now...**

**Lee: O.O runs**

**J.U:BK TO THE STORY!**

**Itachi:WAIT!**

**J.U:wat...**

**Itachi:when did i come bk?**

**J.U:u kisame deidara sasori and tobi came to the hidden leaf village when u found out that akatsuki ran out of clean robes.**

**All 5 of the former akatsuki: makes sense.**

Sakura: I cant belive we listened to u naruto. now were lost.

Naruto: But i really thought i saw the giant ramen come threw here...

Everybody: THERE IS NO GIANT RAMEN!

Naruto: there was...

Neji: i'll prove there is no ramenbyakugan...no ramen.

Sasuke: baka.

Naruto: U WANNA FIGHT?!

Sasuke: ill pwn u.

Naruto:charges at the uchiha

Hinata: holds bk naruto no naruto-kun!

Naruto: tsk. lucky uchiha.

Choiji: good thing i brought food with me!

Shikamaru: who cares.

Rock lee: our youth will keep us safe!

Tenten: shut up lee.

Kiba: hey guys! akamaru smells something!

Kisame: MAYBE ITS WATER! FOLLOW THE DOG!

They all follow the dog for a hour not knowing were their going.

Deidara: Yea! lets take a break!

Tobi: Master Is Tired! We Wait!

Sasori: i hate waiting...

Shino:...is really tired

Ino: I need my 12 hour daily beauty sleep!

Itachi: might wanna shoot for 13 hours.

branches break

Tobi: jumps on Deidara's bk and screams DID U HEAR THAT?!

Naruto:shh...

silence

a dark figure runs right past the group

Everyone: screams

Sasuke:what was that ?!

Kisame: it was the legendary land shark!

Everyone:nani?

Kisame: its a shark that goes on land to eat the lives of humans. Its rare but that was definitly one of them. i could tell by the fins on his head.

Naruto: what do we do?!

Kisame: well its too fast to out run. too strong to fight. the only option is to run away and hopefully 3 or 4 of us will make it bk to the village.

the figure comes bk and charges at the young ninja

they all run trying not to get eatin by the beast

Sasuke:heh. trips Itachi

Itachi: FOOLISH LITTLE BROTHER!

the land shark swallows itachi whole gaining his first victim as his digs bk underground

Sasuke: I TOLD U I WOULD GET MY REVENGE! SAY HI TO MOM AND DAD FOR ME HAHAHA!

15 minutes later they all come to a stop

Deidara: cries yea! why your own brother?!

Sasuke: he deserved it.

Naruto: emo punk.

Sasuke:shut it dope.

Kisame:my poor partner……. The first victim……………..

Sakura: maybe we should leave bait like food or something to distract it as we run!

Everyone:!!!!!!!!they all look at choiji

Choiji:what……….

Shikamaru:choiji give us the food.

Choiji:nani?! Never!

Neji:screw this.hits choiji in his rib

Choiji:ah! falls to ground holding rib

Ino:takes choiji's food and places it on the ground

they hear footsteps threw the woods

Naruto:hugs hinata He's coming back!

Hinata: bright redwww-ee should ggooo………

Shino:why don't we all just jump it. He cant take us all.

a figure comes out of the ground with a roll of sand falling from it

they all stand there speechless until they see who the figure really is

Everyone:GAARA?!

Gaara:………

Naruto: pats gaara on his bk you scared us! We thought you were the ugly nasty shark!

gaara poofs and it turns out to be the shark

Shark:ugly…………nasty………………

Naruto:O.O……………RUN!!!!!  
everyone runs and screams to get away from the shark but the shark stay right behind them.

Sasuke: Nice naruto! You pissed him off!

Naruto:shut up shut up shut up!

Kiba:WAIT!!!!

they all stop

Kiba:he's not following anymore……….

they all look around scared

then the figure jumps out the tree and toward the group

Everyone:OMG!!!!!!

J.U:hahahaha.

Itachi:why me first?

J.U. I promised a friend I would make you go first in my story cause she made naruto go first.

Itachi: its ok I don't blame you I blame sasuke.

Sasuke: u had it coming.

Itachi: emo son of a—

J.U.ok! leave reviews so itachi doesn't kill sasuke ok?!


End file.
